Apart
by UndeadDolly
Summary: The bullying wouldn't stop. And so, Prompto transfers to a new school - leaving Noctis behind, with no answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **The bullying wouldn't stop. And so, Prompto transfers to a new school - leaving Noctis behind, with no answers.

Chapter One

Since school ended, Prompto stood outside. The wind blowing his hair. He smiled, grabbing his camera.

He didn't take the picture, though. His camera was taken, torn right from his hands.

A group of noble students took his camera. Then they broke his most prized possession.

"The camera whore is crying!"

"What a loser!"

"Pathetic!"

XOXO

The oldest grabbed him, dragging him somewhere. He struggled and squirmed, but they're strong.

"How dare you?!"

"You dirty peasant!"

"You piece of trash!"

"Stay away from our Prince Noctis!"

XOXO

They pushed him. He began falling, then. It was painful - the concrete stairs seemed forever.

He finally landed. His body aching viciously. A sob escaped him, but that hurt, too.

He somehow sat up, hissing in pain. He hugged his knees, then. He felt alone - vulnerable, confused, and disoriented.

"Son?"

"Please pick me up."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I … I can't explain now."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Thanks … "

XOXO

His father finally came. He felt safe and relieved.

His old man didn't feel the same way. The elderly businessman looked furious. What parent wouldn't be, though?

"What happened, Prompto? Who hurt you?"

"It's okay, dad."

"What are you talking about? This is not okay."

"I guess you're right, but you can't do anything about it."

"What do you mean? I can try talk to the principal about this."

"It's no use, dad."

"What are you saying, son? Why can't I help you?"

"You can't fight against nobles. They're powerful. They can get away with anything."

"That's true. But, I can't have you around those types of people. So, I'm transferring you to a new school."

"At this point, I don't mind."

"I'm glad you understand, son. Now let me help you into the car."

XOXO

The drive home was quiet. His father would sigh from time to time, like he wanted to say something.

"What is it, dad?"

"I've been thinking, son. These nobles bully you because you're friends with Prince Noctis, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think you should stop being friends with him, then?"

"Dad … "

"I'm just trying to look out for you, son. It's not safe for people like us to mingle with nobility."

"I know, I know."

"Don't you get it, son? You'll only keep getting hurt if you continue being friends with Prince Noctis."

"He's my best friend … "

"You'll make friends at your new school. I have no doubt about it. Now I want you to promise me that you won't be friends with Prince Noctis anymore."

"I promise you … "

XOXO

His mother cried, mascara running already down her face.

He hugged her, wiping her tears away, trying to comfort her. It was futile, though.

She found her voice. She began lecturing him, then.

"I know Prince Noctis is sweet, but you must stay away from him."

"Mom, I - "

"Don't you understand? It's for your own good."

"Of course, I understand, but - "

"I can't keep seeing you like this. My heart can't take it."

"I'm so sorry … "

"Don't apologize, Prompto. It's not your fault. I'm your mom. I'm supposed to worry about you."

"I promise I won't make you worry anymore."

"You're such a good boy. That's why I made your favorite meal."

"Thanks, mom."

XOXO

His uniform was dirty.

It was torn as well - rips here and there, but he wouldn't be needing his old uniform ever again. After all, Prompto was transferring to a new school.

A nerve-wracking thing to do, but Prompto will be much safer at his new school. His parents won't have to worry anymore about him, either. This was an ideal situation for everyone, except his best friend.

He clutched the sink, with his phone vibrating away. He didn't answer the texts, just continued staring at himself in the bathroom mirror.

_Noctis [6:30 PM] : Did you finish your homework? Let's play King's Knights!_

_Noctis [6:35 PM] : You didn't finish your homework, did you?_

_Noctis [6:45 PM] : We should hang out on Saturday. I don't have any Citadel business._

_Noctis [6:50 PM] : Are you okay, Prom? Am I bothering you?_

_Noctis [6:55 PM] : Sorry!_

XOXO

He turned the water on.

He sighed and shut his eyes. The hot water felt nice, especially on his battered and bruised body. There were purplish patches everywhere on him - arm, chest, back, and thighs.

He had taken pictures of them all, just in case his bullies tried to deny harming him. They were evidence - documentation of the abuse he had suffered at their hands.

His phone vibrated again, then. It was his best friend.

_Noctis [7:35 PM] : I was being selfish, wasn't I?_

_Noctis [7:39 PM] : You must be tired._

_Noctis [7:42 PM] : Goodnight, Prom. Sweet dreams._

_Noctis [7:44 PM] : I'll see you later._

XOXO

He still ignored the text messages.

He hated doing so, but he had no other choice. If he continued communicating with Noctis, then his bullies would hurt him again.

It's for his own good. Perhaps for Noctis' own good as well. They're worlds apart, anyway. They're different in every way possible, even to the tiniest of details.

As a crown prince, Noctis could be friends with anyone. He wasn't worried about Noctis, then. He knew Noctis could take care of himself, especially because Noctis is a lot stronger than him.

"You've been in there for a while. Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, mom."

"It's getting late. You should start getting ready for bed soon."

"Yeah, I will."

"That's my good boy."

XOXO

He lay in bed.

His mother sat beside him. She stroked his hair, brushing golden locks away from his eyes. It was comforting - reminded him of his childhood, when his parents overprotective tendencies were the most prominent.

A yawn slipped from in-between his lips. His mother chuckled and leaned down - planting a kiss on his forehead, just before wishing him a goodnight and turning the lights off.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Prompto. I hope you sleep well."

"Night, mom."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

When the bell rang, Prompto walked inside.

The other students stared – watching him curiously, explicitly because he's new. He fidgeted uncomfortably – slightly twitching and trembling, especially while being introduced. He blushed bright red – cheeks coloring crimson, emphasizing his freckles. He hid his face – lowering his eyes, even when he spoke.

"I'm Prompto Argentum. I'm sixteen and I love playing video games. You'll almost always find me at the arcade," Prompto spluttered, his heartbeat racing. "And, I look forward to getting to know you guys."

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Williams smiled, giving him a textbook. "Now I have an empty desk by the window. Will that be alright for you, Prompto?"

"Yes, mam."

"Let's begin today's lesson, then! Who would like to give me a brief summary of _The Crucible_?"

XOXO

During lunchtime, Prompto busied himself.

After all, Prompto wasn't hungry. He was anxious – jittery and jumpy, even somewhat claustrophobic. He kept getting stares – studied and scrutinized, especially because he's new. He hated the attention – the subtle glances and glimpses, explicitly standing out. He sat up – trying to escape, equally run away again.

However, Prompto couldn't flee. He backed away – hugging his textbooks, as his classmates jested. He looked down – hiding his face, a common coping method.

"Hey, I'm Alex. You're not from around here, are you?" Alex said, grinning widely. "Where are you from?"

"It's a long story," Prompto sighed, shaking his head. "Is there anything I can help you with, Alex?"

"You said you like playing video games in class. Do you play King's Knights and Assassin's Creed?"

"Of course, I do. Those are my favorite video games."

"You should join my club, then. It's for gamers, like us. Come on, I'll sign you up right now!"

"Okay, okay!"

XOXO

After school, Prompto stood outside.

In due time, Prompto's father arrived. He climbed inside – taking the backseat, as usual nowadays. He sighed and smiled – swinging his legs back and forth, at the beat of his music. He made friends – at the club, also in class. He liked them – each and every one, albeit meeting them today.

In the distance, Prompto heard a chuckle. His father looked over – bushy eyebrows contracting together, while laughing loudly. His father was right – about moving on, when they talked before. He can start again – forget the past, with determination and drive.

"How was school?" his father asked, tapping the steering wheel. "Did you make any new friends?"

"Yup, I did. They're really nice," Prompto assured, pulling his earphones out. "And, I joined a club, too."

"That's great, Prompto! I knew you can. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, dad! That means a lot to me, that you believe in me."

XOXO

At dinner, Prompto was surprised.

His mother made steak – a rare meal, for special occasions. He cut into it – slicing through the meat, favoring the smell. It tasted better – full of herbs and spices, flavors he hadn't tasted before.

His mother chuckled – ruffling his hair, as she presented dessert. It was brownies – fudge brownies, an enchanting chocolate doused and drenched brownies. It was so surgery – sweet and saccharine, a chocolate delight.

"What's better, the steak or fudge brownies?" his mother wondered, with a giggle. "You can't choose both."

"That's not fair," Prompto piped, pouting his lips. "I like both, the steak and brownies. What's the occasion, though?"

"It was your first day at your new school. I thought I put this kitchen to use, then."

"Thank you, mom."

"You're such a good boy."

XOXO

Then, Prompto went upstairs.

He flopped down – onto his bed, with his homework. He heard barking – energetic and excited barking, which was an annoyance. He sighed tiredly – ignoring his husky, while solving equations.

His dog barked anyway – nosing him happily, as he surrendered. He hugged his husky – petting the beautiful dog, a gift from His Highness.

"You know I can't play. I'm behind in class. I need to catch up," Prompto explained, when his phone vibrated. "N-No …"

_Noctis [6:40 PM]: Where've you been? Why weren't you at school today? It was boring without you. I could barely stay awake._

_Noctis [6:45 PM]: Are you sick or something?_

_Noctis [6:55 PM]: Ignis and Gladio were asking about you._

_Noctis [7:00 PM]: I don't know what to tell them, Prompto._

XOXO

Again, Prompto ignored the texts.

He held his husky – hugging his big beautiful dog, who seemed confused. He was crying – sobbing and shaking, while his phone chimed away. He always cried – repeatedly resorted to tears, whenever Noctis texted. He hated hurting Noctis – disliked pushing him away, without a warning.

He had no choice – no other alternative, except to move on. It isn't fair – far from fair, explicitly unfair. That's just life – full of misfortune, especially for commoners.

"P-Please stop …" Prompto squeaked, his teeth chattering and chin quivering. "P-Please stop, Noct."

_Noctis [7:10 PM]: I hope I'm not bothering you._

_Noctis [7:20 PM]: It's just I want to spend time with you. You promised to play video games with me._

_Noctis [7:35 PM]: Well, if you're sick, I'll understand why you can't come over._

_Noctis [7:50 PM]: You'll be missing out, though._

XOXO

But, Prompto ignored the texts again.

He hated doing so – causing pain, to Noctis. He had to – sever their friendship, their beloved bond. They'll move on – find another, though that'll take time. They'll still move on – into someone else's arms, that happened already.

He had found friends – a new purpose, for himself. He's living once more – flowering and flourishing, full of potential.

He has loose ends – a threatening past, holding him back.

_Noctis [8:00 PM]: I'm spamming you again, right?_

_Noctis [8:05 PM]: It's just you aren't answering my messages. Did I do something wrong, say something wrong?_

_Noctis [8:15 PM]: If I did, I'm really sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise you._

_Noctis [8:25 PM]: It's so late. I should probably let you be now. I hope I see you at school tomorrow._

_Noctis [8:30 PM]: I miss you, Prompto._

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Three

It was before class Prompto had a club meeting.

So, Prompto came early today. He was still adjusting, but was already fond of his new school. It wasn't as prestigious as his old one, since none of the students were nobility or royalty. It was why he fit in more with the crowd, considering he was the epitome of the 'boy next door'.

"There you are," Alex smirked, jogging up to him, with two other members from their club in tow. "I wanted to formally introduce you to everyone in our club."

"I'd love to meet everyone," Prompto smiled, hugging his textbooks, rocking back and forth on his feet. "I hope they like me."

"I'm sure they will. We only accept serious gamers into our club. And I wouldn't have let you join, if I didn't think you were one of us."

"Well, I'm honored to be a part of your club."

"As club president, I'm glad you are."

"Thank you, Alex."

"Of course, I'd take a fellow Assassin's Creed and King's Knights enthusiast under my wing."

XOXO

He had lunch with Alex and a few other members from their club.

On his way to class, Prompto bumped into a girl. She was blond, her hair short and eyes green. He tried apologizing, but she laughed and handed him a piece of paper. It was invitation to another club on campus, though a club for fixing cars and motorcycles.

"Hi, I'm Cindy. You're the new kid everyone is talking about, right?" Cindy chuckled, rubbing smudge stains off of her cheeks, that were probably from working in an autoshop. "Well, I haven't seen your face around here before."

"Yeah, I'm Prompto. I just started here yesterday," Prompto chirped, hoping she wouldn't wonder why. "And I'd love to check your club out."

"That's great, then. We're having a workshop tomorrow."

"I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it. I got to go before I'm late, but I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

"Bye, Cindy."

"Later, Prompto."

XOXO

He walked alongside Alex to the courtyard. His new friend had to leave when a car came to pick him up. The boy waved goodbye and ran off.

In due time, Prompto saw his father pulling into the driveway. He sat in the backseat, with a small smile on his face. He was getting to know a lot of people at his new school, who all harbored different interests. He felt welcomed among his peers, not like at his previous school. He was more confident about approaching his fellow classmates now, but couldn't at his old school.

"How was your day?" Mr. Argentum asked, tapping the wheel, to the country song playing on the radio. "Did you make more friends, any crushes perhaps?"

"Yeah, I think the gaming club really likes me," Prompto admitted, laughing while recalling his club meeting in the morning, when Alex made everyone put their hoods up just to introduce him, like an initiation from Assassin Creed. "Oh, I met a girl named Cindy. She's really into cars."

"She sounds like a cool girl. When she's stranded on the road, I bet she won't ever need to call a mechanic."

"But I know I will."

"It's good to know a little about cars. You never know when you might need to change a tire or two."

"She's having a workshop tomorrow. I promised her I would come."

"That's great, son. You really are a social butterfly, but you blossom around the right people."

"Thanks, dad."

XOXO

His mother welcomed him home with a hug. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the dining table. A plate of spaghetti was placed in front of him soon enough.

In all honesty, Prompto was surprised his mother was still cooking. He thought that his family would go back to ordering pizza for dinner, but his parents were really trying to be supportive. He grabbed a fork and started eating, with his parents who were sitting across of him. He would have his freckled cheeks pinched occasionally, though he was accustomed to that by now.

"How is it?" Mrs. Argentum asked, leaning forward, chin resting on the palm of her hand. "Did I do good?"

"Of course," Prompto answered, nodding. "You did great, mom."

"I'm such a chef."

"I totally agree."

"I heard you made some new friends today."

"Yeah, I met a girl named Cindy. She's a mechanic and has her own club at school."

"That's wonderful, darling."

"And I'm going to attend one of her workshops tomorrow. Well, I promised her I would."

"You better keep your promise, young man."

"Don't worry, I will."

"That's my good boy."

XOXO

He finished eating dinner soon enough and went upstairs. His parents curled up on the couch together to watch a late-night television show.

As his dog barked, Prompto pet him on the head. He sat on his bed, with his homework spread out in front of him. He would throw a tennis ball into the hallway every now and then, his dog eagerly chasing after it. He was about to throw the ball again and farther this time, but his phone vibrated.

"Oh, no!" Prompto gulped, hesitantly reaching out, to see who was texting him. "Don't be Noct, please."

_Noctis [7:12 PM]: You weren't at school again. I thought I would see you today. I was waiting for you to show up but you never did._

_Noctis [7:15 PM]: I thought you might have been sick. I think that was wrong of me. You're such a good student, that you wouldn't miss school even if you were sick._

_Noctis [7:20 PM]: We had a substitute teacher for homeroom today. She called out everyone's name, except for yours. Why aren't you on the class roster anymore?_

_Noctis [7:26 PM]: Did you change your schedule? Were you put into AP classes or something?_

XOXO

He hated hurting Noctis. The prince was his best friend. It's just that the pressure of being the prince's friend was too much for him to handle.

After all, Prompto was being bullied for it. He was coming home bruised and crying nearly every day, that he couldn't keep up with his schoolwork anymore. He was a straight A student, with the potential to earn a scholarship and study abroad. His parents were only looking out for him, when they enrolled him into a different school.

"I'm sorry ..." Prompto sobbed, biting his lower lip, to muffle his voice. "I'm so sorry ..."

_Noctis [7:31 PM]: I know you're smart, but why weren't you smart enough to tell me about it?_

_Noctis [7:35 PM]: I thought we don't keep secrets from each other._

_Noctis [7:37 PM]: I even tell you confidential Citadel stuff._

_Noctis [7:39 PM]: I trust you. It seems like you don't trust me, do you?_

XOXO

He buried his face into a pillow. His husky whined and nestled up beside him on the bed. The dog could tell whenever he was sad or upset. It's just why they're a man's best friend.

Without hesitation, Prompto hugged his dog. It had been a gift from Noctis on his birthday, who had showed up on his doorstep and with a puppy in a basket. His parents couldn't refuse the prince's gift and let him keep the puppy, though his parents had grown fond of his canine friend soon enough. The puppy helped him cope while being bullied, especially because he hadn't told his parents about it at first.

_Noctis [7:41 PM]: I'm the problem here, right?_

_Noctis [7:43 PM]: I can't read your mind, Prompto. If I did something wrong, then please tell me. So, I can make things right between us again._

_Noctis [7:45 PM]: I don't like my best friend being mad at me. It sucks, okay._

_Noctis [7:47 PM]: I really, really miss you! :(_

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
